


Kuroko no Basket Week 2016

by TokiKurp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Countdown, Don't worry Number Two is okay, Kuroko no Basket Week 2016, M/M, Minor Injuries, Missing Loved Ones, Nervous couple, Next Generation, Reunions, Serious Injuries, Time - Freeform, Wedding, nijiaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From July 24th through July 30th is Kuroko no Basket week! A week dedicated to Kuroko no Basket!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Countdown (Day 4- Time)

December 5 th had finally arrived after seven long months of waiting. Their engagement seemed to have flown by and it only felt like yesterday that Nijimura had proposed to Akashi. It was something the redhead hadn’t seen coming, but was more than happy to accept. Just a year after reconnecting with one another and confessing to one another on their feelings, they would be getting married. Even though with a past relationship that made Akashi question so much, it felt like Nijimura was meant to be with him. And them. Not only was the raven-haired man going to become the maroon haired’s husband, but stepfather to Akashi’s twins; Isamu and Shiori.

It was an exciting time for the two little Akashis, they were getting a new Daddy and it’s something they were so excited about. Just the day after they met Nijimura, Akashi was driving them to Kuroko’s and all they did was ask questions about ‘Mr. Shu’. As the days drew closer and closer to the wedding and Nijimura moving in, it became clearer to the twins that after the wedding, their little family of three would grew into four.

On the day of December 5 th , it was a chilly day but at least it wasn’t raining. The final countdown to the wedding began with only an hour left.

> **1 Hour till the wedding**

“Has everyone finished getting dressed?” Akashi called out as he came out of his dressing room while looking at his watch. They had an hour until the wedding so it was crunch time. “We have to get downstairs and start our photo shoot. Ryota just messaged me saying they were done with theirs’ and the photographer is waiting for us.”

“We’re all ready Akashi-kun.” Kuroko announced as he walked over and adjusted Akashi’s light blue tie. “Momoi-san is helping Isamu and Shiori putting their shoes on.”

“Good. So we should be leaving here within the next few minutes.” The maroon haired man mumbled as he grabbed his phone and started to message the photographer.

“Akashi, we will have plenty of time for the photos.” Midorima announced as he walked up, holding his lucky item for the day, which was a board game. “We have a thirty minute window for photos and being just a few minutes late will not cause a setback.”

“I understand but I’m just informing him we’ll be leaving in a few minutes.” Akashi answered as he finished texting.

“Aka-chin, it’ll be okay.” Murasakibara lazily said as he strode closer. “You and Niji-chin are still gonna get married on time.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for, Atsushi. Satsuki, have you finished helping the twins? We need to leave now for pictures.” Akashi called out as Momoi looked behind her and gave a nod.

“Just finished.” She announced as the twins rushed up to Akashi, all dressed and ready for the ceremony. “I was even able to tie Shiori’s bow just the way she wanted.”

Akashi smiled at his two children, all dressed up and ready for the wedding. “You two look beautiful and handsome. Are you ready to go take pictures and show everyone how pretty your smiles are?”

“Yes!”

> **45 Minutes**

Walking back from the photo shoot, Nijimura and his four best men walked back to the hotel room. Only forty-five minutes remained until the wedding and the former power forward was starting to get butterflies in his stomach. He let out a sigh as Aomine pressed the up button.

“Getting nervous, captain?” Aomine asked with a chuckle. The raven-haired man gave a nod as his answer.

“Yeah, only forty-five minutes left.” Nijimura replied as he scratched the back of his head. “It’s all starting to hit. I’m going to be marrying Sei soon.”

“I heard from Atsushi that you’ll be taking his last name. Is that right?” Himuro asked as Nijimura chuckled and gave a nod.

“Yeah it’s true. So after today, I’ll be Akashi Shuzo. I thought it’d be a lot easier just to change mine instead of going through that whole process of changing Isamu and Shiori’s last name.” He explained as the elevator doors open.

“Akashi-kun! Hide!”

“Hi Daddy!!” Just before they stepped into the elevator, the twins ran up to Nijimura and hugged his legs while Kuroko and the others tried to hide Akashi by covering him with their coats.

“What are you all doing?!”

“Hey kiddos!” Nijimura greeted as Akashi’s eyes widened.

“You know that tradition Aka-chin. The bride isn’t supposed to see the groom.”

“I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part, Atsushi.” Akashi stated as the tallest of the generations blinked.

“Ohh okay.”

“Isamu, Shiori, come on loves. We have to go get our pictures taken.” Momoi called for the twins who looked over to their aunt.

“Okay! Bye Daddy!” Nijimura chuckled as patted their heads as they ran off to take Momoi’s hands.

“Well you’re going to be gaining a lot of things, but gaining them is the most exciting thing.” Kise commented as the Power Front nodded as the group entered the elevator.

“You’ve got that right. They might be little brats, but their cute and they’re tiny Akashis.”

“Boy are they every.” Everyone agreed on the last part.

> **30 Minutes**

“Isamu, Shiori, come here.” Akashi called out as they finished their photo shoot. It was officially half an hour until the wedding and Akashi was growing more and more nervous by the moment. But didn’t show it. The twins rushed over to Akashi who began to adjust things; Shiori’s headband, Isamu’s bowtie, wipe any dirt they might have gotten on their shoes.

“Akashi, you just cleaned their shoes ten minutes ago.” Midorima pointed out as he walked over.

“I’m just trying to fix any last minute details. Oh Shintaro, your tie is crooked.” The green haired man looked down and fixed his tie.

“Akashi-kun, everything will be alright. We’ll fix any last minute things right before we walk down the aisle.”

“Kuro-chin is right Aka-chin. There’s no need to fix things now. We still have thirty minutes and things could get messed up again.” Murasakibara yawned.

“Yes I understand, but it’s going to drive me insane if I don’t fix them now.” The maroon haired man admitted as he rebound Isamu’s bowtie.

“Akashi-kun, that’s the third time you’re rebound his bow.”

“It wasn’t done right.”

> **20 Minutes**

“OH COME ON! YOU COULD HAVE MADE THAT BASKET!!” Aomine screamed at his tablet. Kagami let out a laugh as the two watched a basketball game as they waited to head downstairs to line up.

“Guess your team isn’t having much luck today, huh Aomine.” Kagami laughed as the dark blue haired man glared at Kagami who kept laughing.

“Oi one more snarky comment from you and you’ll be walking down the aisle with a black eye!”

“Oh I’m so scared!”

“Ah Aominecchi, Kagamicchi,” Kise started as he crossed his arms. “We don’t need a fight before the wedding and I’m certain Momocchi doesn’t want to cover up your black eyes.”

“Ah they won’t show up that quick, Kise.”

“But they’ll show up later on tonight at the reception and Momocchi will notice.”

“Are you sure it was a good idea to have them both as your groomsmen, Nijimura-san?” Himuro asked with a chuckle as Nijimura gave a sigh.

“Well Aomine wouldn’t have listened to Akashi and if Kagami had stayed with Kuroko then it would have been uneven. But as long as there’s no blood on the floor and we don’t have to pay for it, then I don’t care what they do.” Nijimura confessed with a smirk when there were two small knocks on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Himuro walked up and opened the door.

“I hope Nijimura-san is ready because he has two visitors.” Standing outside was Mibuchi with Isamu and Shiori standing in front of him, both holding onto a package.

“Aw are you two here to see Daddy?”

“We have a package for Daddy!” Isamu announced.

“OH I see. Well come on in.” Stepping aside, the twins rushed in. “How’s Akashi holding up?”

“He’s not showing it, but I know he’s nervous.” Mibuchi answered with a chuckle.

“Daddy!!” The twins rushed up to Nijimura and held up a package to him.

“Hold on, hold on.” The raven-haired laugh as he leaned forward. “Before I open anything, let me get a look at you two.”

Isamu wore a black suit and gray vest under his coat with a light blue bowtie. As for Shiori, she wore a white dress with a light blue bow that was tied in the front.

“Ah you two look great.”

“Thank you!” They thanked as they held up the package. “Mommy sent us to bring this to you!”

“Alright, alright.” Nijimura took the package and began to open it. Opening up the box, there was a silver locket. “Well would you look at this.”

He picked it up and opened it, seeing a picture of Akashi and the twins on right side of the locket. On the left was a message that said, ‘ _ On your longest day, just remember we’ll be close to your heart. _ ’ Nijimura smiled softly at the present and looked down at the twins.

“Tell him I love it.” He said as the twin’s faces lit up as they watched their father start to put the necklace on.

“We will Daddy!”

“Oh two more things. One, I have something for you two.” Nijimura said which made the twins stop from returning back to Mibuchi.

“Hm?” The five year olds blinked as they walked back over to their father as he got on his knees and held out two small packages.

“I wanted to give you two something to show how excited I am to become your Dad.” They each took one box and looked at one another before looking back at the box and opening it. Inside each box was a gold bracelet that had the infinity sign and their birthstone. Their eyes widened as they looked up to Nijimura, who gave a nod.

“This is your first gift from me as your Daddy. From now on,” Nijimura started as he started to put their bracelets on their wrists. “After today, we’re going to be a family and we’re going to be one forever and ever. Nothing is going to stop that.”

The twins looked at their gift from Nijimura and smiled at him before they hugged him. The raven-haired man hugged his children back tight before he whispered, “I love you two so much.” To them.

> **15 Minutes**

“And my mission has been accomplished, Sei-chan.” Mibuchi announced as him and the twins arrived back at the hotel room Akashi and the others were in. “No problems at all.”

“Look what Daddy gave us!” Isamu exclaimed as him and Shiori rushed up to Akashi with their arms held up.

“What did he give you two?” Right away, he noticed the bracelets on their little wrists. He blinked and took them both into his hands and examined what was on it before seeing the infinity sign and their birthstone.

“Daddy said that this was his first present to us as our Daddy!” Shiori exclaimed.

“Yeah and that we gonna be a family forever and ever!” Isamu added as Akashi smiled at them and gave a nod.

“He’s right.”

“Oh! Daddy also said to give you this!” Shiori remembered as her and Isamu held up a box.

“Oh really now?” Akashi chuckled as he took the box and opened it, seeing a watch but also a note attached to it that read, ‘ _ Don’t be late. See you soon. _ ’

“Of all people he tells me not to be late?” Akashi could only laugh as he put the watch on. “He’s the one that needs to show up on time.”

> **10 Minutes**

“Damn it we’re late!” Nijimura cussed as him and his groomsmen rushed to the ballroom to line up. They got so caught up in the basketball game that Nijimura didn’t hear his phone go off. They only had a few minutes left before they all had to walk down the aisle.

When they arrived, Akashi’s groomsmen and Momoi, along with the twins; were all waiting on them. Thankfully, Masaomi was  _ not _ there so Nijimura was safe for  _ now _ .

“There you guys are!” Momoi pouted. “What took you so long!?”

“Uh well you see Momocchi we uh-”

“Watching a basketball game. Lost track of time.” Aomine cut Kise off as he walked up to get in line.

“Aominecchi!” Momoi sighed and could only facepalm.

“Men.”

> **5 Minutes**

“These are your last few moments before you are a married man, Seijuro.” Masaomi said as he adjusted Akashi’s coat.

“Yes they are.”

“You have grown into a fine young man and a wonderful, well as your children call you, ‘ _ Mother _ ’.” His father added as Akashi gave a chuckle.

“Thank you Father.”

“Now I know that I was strict on you during your life and I will admit that there were times when I didn’t act as a Father to you. I put the family business before you and that is something I do regret. But the one thing I do not regret is calling you my son.” Masaomi stated as they heard the music begin to play, signaling they only had just a minute or two left.

“Your Mother would have been so proud of the man you have become. Her death was not easy on any of us.” Masaomi put one of his hands on Akashi’s cheeks. “Everyday I see more and more of your Mother in you. I am proud of you son, you have a bright future with the company, your children…and husband. Now I didn’t say this but…he’s a good guy.”

Akashi gave a soft smile as the father and son walked up to the doors. “Thank you Father, I appreciate that and don’t worry, Shuzo won’t hear a word from me.”

They connected their arms together as the music changed and the doors opened.


	2. Searching (Day 5- AU)

The battle was finally over.

Rubble from the castle was everywhere due to the battle, that had taken place. The fires that once roared finally died down and all that was left were the ashes of what they destroyed and the smoke that rose from it. Students started to search for their siblings and friends as soon as the battle was over.

Kise searched frantically while he passed students who were reunited with their siblings, friends…and lovers.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” The Hufflepuff heard one-person from behind him say as she ran to her friends to hug them all.

Two Ravenclaws rushed passed him and ran into the arms of their older brother who also looked to be in Ravenclaw.

“Oh thank god you two are okay! I was so worried.” He said as he held his two sisters close.

“We were worried we wouldn’t find you!” One tearfully replied as the other gave a nod. Their brother held them closer as the three all began to cry. All three thankful that none of them were hurt and that they were alive.

“Yuki! You’re okay!!” Another reunion happened in front of him as a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were reunited. He stopped as he watched their reunion. The Gryffindor hugged the Hufflepuff close as she began to cry.

“Oh my god, you’re okay! You’re okay!” She cried as tears started to roll down his face.

“I was so worried about you.” He replied as he looked at her and put his hands on her cheeks. “Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?” She shook her head.

“I’m okay. I’m fine really. But are you okay?” She asked as the Hufflepuff noticed a scratch on his face. She ran her finger over it. He gave a nod as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just some scratches and bruises. But knowing you’re okay makes me feel so much better.” He replied as they hugged again.

‘ _Gryffindor…_ ’ Kise thought as he watched their reunion. He started to move again, running past the couple. ‘ _I need to find Aominecchi!_ ’

The Hufflepuff’s thoughts ran wild as he rushed through the rubbles of the castle. He kept his eyes out for Aomine, for any of his features that would stick out. The more and more he ran, the more he saw Gryffindors passing him; also searching for their family and friends. But none of them were his Gryffindor. Kise stopped to catch his breath and leaned against a wall. Why was this taking so long? Why couldn’t he find him? Where was Aomine?!

An image flashed in his mind that made him gasp. Kise found Aomine but…he was still. Not answering to Kise’s call. He had been hit by a strong force of magic that knocked him out. But there was a lot of blood around him.

Kise shook his head. That image was not going to come true. It wasn’t! ...It couldn’t. Pushing himself off the wall, he started to run again. The Hufflepuff kept running for a while until he spotted a girl with pink hair ahead of him who also looked to be searching around for someone.

“Momocchi!!!” He called out as Momoi looked into the direction she heard that nickname from. She gasped and rushed up when she saw Kise. The two quickly embraced each other, before looking at one another.

“Ki-chan you’re okay!”

“Am I happy to see you, Momocchi. Are you okay?!” The Hufflepuff asked her as she gave a nod.

“Yes I’m fine. But my main concern is all of you. How are you? Have you found the others?” Momoi asked as Kise shook his head.

“No I haven’t seen them. We all got separated during the fight.” The blond answered as the Ravenclaw sighed and looked down. “Momocchi?”

“Yes?”

“Have you found Aominecchi or at least seen him?” Kise asked her. “I can’t find him, I’ve been searching since the battle ended.”

The battle ended what seemed like forever ago, but it ended merely more than just an hour ago. Momoi shook her head.

“No I haven’t seen him yet. That’s who I’ve been searching for along with the others.” Momoi answered with a sad sigh. “I’m worried about him.”

“I am too. Please let me know if you find him or the others.” The Hufflepuff asked of her as she gave a nod.

“I will. Please let me know if you also find him.” With a nod, both Kise and Momoi passed one another to continue their search for the other.

“God damn it, where are they?” Aomine asked as he limped through the rubbles of what was once their school. “Those idiots had better not have gotten hurt. Especially you, Kise, or else!”

Aomine hissed as he made a sudden movement. He gripped onto his side. He was injured, having received a severe burn during the fight. He needed medical attention but that was last on his mind right now. His main concern was looking for the others. Everyone was separated and he had no idea where anyone was.

“Satsuki!” He called out to his childhood friend, in hope that she would be the first to answer. But he didn’t receive an answer. “SATSUKI! ANSWER ME!”

This wasn’t good. She wasn’t answering him. He growled to himself as he kept going. He began to call for everyone else but no one answered. Aomine’s right side was getting worse by the minute; with every move he made the pain increased.

‘ _I have to keep going. I’m not resting until I at least find someone!_ ’ Aomine thought as he limped into the hallway that was filled with people. Reuniting with the ones they thought were lost. He looked around, trying to spot anyone.

“KISE! SATSUKI! ANYONE!”

Kise was growing tired by the minute; he’d been running nonstop since the battle ended. His legs were growing numb but he kept going. No matter what, the Hufflepuff was going to keep going. The only time he’d stop is when he found one of the others or Aomine.

“KISE! SATSUKI! ANYONE!”

Kise stopped dead in his tracks. Someone yelled for him. But it wasn’t just anyone…it was someone he knew. Someone he loved.

“Aominecchi!” Kise ran in that direction as fast as he legs could carry him. He KNEW that was Aomine’s scream, he just knew it! He ran into the direction of the scream, back into the hallway.

‘ _That has to be him! I’d know that voice anywhere!_ ’

“FUCK! WHERE IS EVERYONE! SATSUKI! AKASHI! MURASAKIBARA! MIDORIMA! KAGAMI! KUROKO! KISE! ANYONE!!” He barked as he started to grow frustrated. Where was everyone? How could any of them get lost? Were any of them hurt? Could that be why no one was answering him?

The thought of them being hurt made him sick. He couldn’t bear to see any of them hurt and in pain. Hell, he didn’t mind the pain because he ended up saving someone’s life. Even if it meant he would get severely hurt in the process. He looked around the hallway one last time before letting out a tired sigh. He better start heading in the next direction. He was wasting time here.

“Aominecchi!” A voice called. Aomine spun around and what he saw behind him made his eyes widen. Standing at the top of the stairs and panting heavily was Kise. He had scratches and bruises all over him. His Hufflepuff sweater was torn and showing part of his chest that seemed to have a nasty looking bruise on it. They both stared at one another before the tears started to form in the corner of Kise’s eyes.

“Aominecchi.”

“Kise.” The Gryffindor whispered as the Hufflepuff ran down the stairs, skipping every two steps while Aomine rushed to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. Ignoring the pain. Kise practically flew into Aomine’s arms as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Aominecchi! You’re okay! You’re okay!” Kise sobbed as he buried his face into the other’s neck as the Gryffindor embraced the Hufflepuff tightly.

“Kise, thank fucking god you’re okay.” He whispered as he held onto the Hufflepuff for dear life. As if he was going to leave again. After not saying a word to one another, the two looked into each other’s eyes, dark blue looking into gold and gold looking into dark blue.

“Oi Kise, it’s okay now.” Aomine said as he wiped the blond’s tears away. “Crying doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t help it.” Kise tried to smile as he placed a hand on Aomine’s. It felt so nice to touch each other again.

“Are you hurt?” The Gryffindor finally asked after that bruise started to bother him. Glancing down at what he meant, Kise looked at him and shook his head.

“I’m okay, this doesn’t hurt.” The blond answered as he put his hands on the other’s cheeks, tracing over a cut he spotted. “But what about you? Are you okay?”

“Have you seen the others?” Aomine asked, dodging the question. Knowing Kise, he’ll get all worried about his injuries and the one on his side will definitely make him worry for the Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff gave a nod.

“Yes. I ran into Momocchi.”

“Satsuki?! Is she okay?!” Aomine asked. He hasn’t been able to find her and that worried him. He vowed to her parents that while they were here at Hogwarts that he would watch her over and make sure nothing happened to her.

“Yes, she’s fine. She’s worried about you and the others. Have you seen any of them?” Kise asked as Aomine shook his head.

“No I haven’t. I’ve been looking for you-” He felt Kise move his hands down to his waist, which caused him to hiss. Looking where he placed his hand, Kise’s eyes widened when he saw the burn mark on the Gryffindor’s side.

“You’re hurt! Come on, let’s get you to the medical wing, well…what’s left of it.” Kise said as he put one of Aomine’s arms around him.

“I can walk Kise.”

“I don’t care. Come on, we might run into the others.” The Hufflepuff added. That caught Aomine’s attention and as much as he didn’t want to go, he didn’t feel like arguing with him. Letting a sigh out, he gave a nod.

“Alright, let’s get going.”

“Oi Kise.”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I know I don’t say it enough but…this battle made me realize that I should probably say it more often because who knows what could happen. I would have felt…horrible if something had happened to you.” Aomine said as Kise blinked but then smiled. Leaning his head against the Gryffindor’s head, the Hufflepuff kissed his cheek.

“I love you too, Aominecchi.”

* * *

 

“Atsushi! Atsushi!” Himuro called out as he searched for Murasakibara. Even though he was tall and rather easy to find, there were times where it was hard to find him. Looking around the rubble, Himuro looked around before calling his name out once more.

“ATSUSHI! ANSWER ME!” Himuro practically screamed and listened closely to hope he could hear him. No lazy answer. Not even a moan.

‘ _Dear god, where are you Atushi!?_ ’ The Slytherin thought as he started to run again in hope of finding him or someone else. Every person he saw, he stopped them and asked them.

“Have you seen Atsushi Murasakibara? You seriously cannot miss him; he’s the tallest in all of Hogwarts with purple hair. He’s also in Hufflepuff, a lazy wizard that would rather eat snacks.”

But every single answer was the same. None of them had seen the tall Hufflepuff. As he searched, the thought of Atsushi being hurt crossed his mind. Or worse.

“ATSUSHI! ANSWER ME DAMMIT! PLEASE ANSWER ME ALREADY!” He begged as he contained his search for anyone else. He ran so much and briefly looked around him until he ran into someone.

“OOF!”

“ARG!”

Two cries rang out as the figures collided into one another, before falling onto the floor.

“Watch where you’re going!” Himuro snapped as he looked to see whom he had run into. His eyes widened when he saw his brother, Kagami. “T-Taiga!”

“Tatsuya!” The two quickly stood up and embraced one another tightly. “Thank god you’re okay!”

“I’m just glad to see you’re okay, Taiga.” The two looked at one another, noticing the cuts and bruises on each other.

“Are you hurt Tatsuya?” The Gryffindor asked as the Slytherin shook his head.

“No I’m fine, just cuts and bruises. What about you?”

“Ah I’ll live. Now that I know you’re okay, have you seen the others? Have you seen Kuroko?” Kagami asked as Himuro sighed and shook his head.

“No I haven’t. Have you seen Atsushi?” The Slytherin hoped he’d say yes, but the Gryffindor shook his head.

“I haven’t.” Kagami answered as the raven haired man sighed.

“Thanks anyway. I’ll keep an eye out incase I spot Kuroko.”

“Thanks, I’ll do the same with Murasakibara. Oh uh…Tatsuya?”

“Yes?”

“Weren’t the Slytherins sent to the basement before the battle started? What are you doing here?” Kagami asked as the Slytherin chuckled and gave a smirk.

“Taiga, who else in our group is a Slytherin?”

“Ah right, Akashi. Should have known.” The Gryffindor chuckled before looking at his brother. “Let me know if you find the others. Send a signal.”

“Right I will. You too.” Giving a nod, the two brothers parted ways.

“Mmm…where could Muro-chin have ran off to?” Murasakibara questioned as he walked around what was left of their school. He kept his left hand in his pocket due to the amount of pain his left arm was in. He couldn’t tell if it was broken or sprained, but he hoped to find Tatsuya soon. He would know the answer.

“Muro-chin, where are you? My arm hurts.” He called out as he walked around before letting out a sigh. “Stupid fight. Made me get separated from Muro-chin and the others.”

He passed many people who were in search for their family and friends, some had panicked expressions on their faces and some looked worried. Murasakibara had a rather calm expression on his face. But something in the back of his mind was telling him that Tatsuya was seriously hurt and couldn’t move from his spot. That worried the Hufflepuff but he had to stay calm or it would be useless to panic over something they could get treated.

“Mmm watching everyone run around me is making me sleep-”

“Are you Atsushi Murasakibara?” Someone asked from behind him. Turning around, the Hufflepuff saw two Ravenclaws.

“Mmm? Yeah. Why?”

“Someone’s looking for you!” One of the Ravenclaws replied.

“Oh? Who’s looking for me?” The tall Hufflepuff ask as the two nodded.

“A Slytherin! He asked us a few minutes ago if we’ve seen you.” The second one replied. Murasakibara’s eyes widened. He only knew two Slytherins and both would be asking about him.

“What did he look like? Was he short?”

“Everyone’s short compared to you.”

“Mmmm…that’s true. Did he have red hair?” The Hufflepuff asked, making sure to see if Akashi was looking for him. ‘ _Maybe Aka-chin found Niji-chin and is starting to look for the rest of us. But I hope it's Muro-chin._ ”

“No, he had black hair.”

“Muro-chin? Is he okay?” He immediately asked as the two gave a nod.

“Yeah he looked fine to us.”

“Where is he?” The two Ravenclaws pointed in the direction they had just came from and the Hufflepuff turned in that direction.

“Thank you.” Murasakibara thanked lazily as he headed in that direction. The two Ravenclaws watched him before they ran off to find their friend.

“No I’m sorry I haven’t seen him. I hope you’ll find him soon.” As another student ran off, Himuro gave a sigh and rubbed his face in a tired motion. He was getting so frustrated along with getting more and more worried about the missing Hufflepuff. His mind had even started to wonder that something had happened to him.

“Atsushi, please. Where are you?” His voice cracked as he looked around him. ‘I can’t find him. Taiga hasn’t seen him. No one’s seen him. Oh god…what if he’s hurt and can’t get up? Or worse.’

The thought of something happening to Murasakibara made the Slytherin cover his mouth and squeeze his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears, that were starting to form, from falling.

“Atushi! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! I NEED TO KNOW YOU’RE SAFE!”

“Mmm well I guess I’m okay. My arm hurts though.” A voice suddenly came from behind. The Slytherin’s eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. Spinning around, he gasped when he saw the Hufflepuff behind him. “Are you okay Muro-chin?”

“Y-Yes I am.” The tears that had started to form were rolling down his cheeks now and before he knew it, he was hugging the taller one. Burying his face into Murasakibara’s chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly. The Hufflepuff blinked and rubbed the crying Slytherin’s back.

“There, there.”

“I was so worried about you that I couldn’t find you. You’re usually easy to find.” The shorter of the two commented as he looked up to the Hufflepuff. “Are you okay though?”

“Well my arm hurts.”

“EH? Which one?” Himuro asked as he pushed himself off the other’s chest.

“My left one. It hurts when I move it. Did I break it Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked.

“I’m not sure, Atsushi. We should probably head to the medical wing and get it checked out.”

“Mmm okay.”

But just not even a few minutes into walking toward the medical wing, each of their hands held onto the other. Tatsuya squeezed the Hufflepuffs hand as they walked, wiping away the remaining tears.

“Mmm Mura-chin, stop crying.”

“I’m sorry Atushi, but I’m just happy you’re okay.” The Slytherin answered as he looked up to Murasakibara.

“And I’m happy you’re okay Mura-chin. I would have crushed someone if you were hurt.” The Hufflepuff’s comment made the Slytherin let out a giggle as they walked to the medical wing.

* * *

 

“Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!” Nijimura cussed as he ran through the crowd of people. “I can’t believe we got separated! I need to find him fast! You better be alright, Akashi!”

Even though his ankle was throbbing, he pushed through the pain. The Gryffindor was worried about Akashi, who he hasn’t been able to find. Thankfully, he had found his younger brother and sister and made sure to get them to the medical wing to have any of their wounds treated. Even if they were unharmed.

While running through what was left of the hall, the Gryffindor suddenly stumbled after hitting a rock. Even though he stumbled, he caught himself and let a sigh of relief out.

‘ _That was a close one. If I had hit something bigger, who knows what would have happened. Probably fuck my ankle up even more and I would have been sent to the medical wing without knowing if Akashi was okay or not. I have to keep going. I have to find that brat and the others._ ’ Nijimura thought as started to run again. Only to let out a hiss when he started, his ankle wasn’t any better after that close call. But that didn’t’ stop him as he ran through the ruined halls.

“AKASHI! ANSWER ME YOU BRAT!” The raven-haired boy called out while running, but he was slowing down due to his ankle.

‘ _I have to keep going. I need to make sure Akashi and the others are okay._ ’ Nijimura thought as he pushed himself. His blood family was alright, they were unharmed and in a safe spot back at the medical wing. But his other family was still missing. He was the oldest and it was his unofficial duty to protect them all. He vowed that, but if the thought of any of them being seriously injured or worse…he couldn’t forgive himself. As he ran, he looked all around him, trying to find anyone with bright colored hair. They wouldn’t be hard to find since they stood out the most. Especially Murasakibara, geez he was a titan.

“Damn it where is-”

**BAM!**

“FUCK!”

“Oww. Watch where you’re going.” Nijimura collided with someone, not noticing them as he ran. The Gryffindor growled and looked up to see who he had collided with. But the moment he laid eyes on them, his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was Murasakibara. “Oh? Niji-chin, you’re okay.”

“Nijimura?!” Himuro’s eyes widened as he looked past the tall Hufflepuff.

“I was about to cuss you out but now that I see who you are, I change my mind. Man am I happy to see you both!” The Gryffindor commented as Himuro helped him up. “Are you two harmed?”

“I’m not. Atsushi’s left arm seems to need medical attention.” The Slytherin answered. “Are you harmed?”

“Fucked my ankle up, but I don’t have time to go to the medical wing. Have you seen the others?” Nijimura answered as he leaned against a pile of rubble.

“I ran into Taiga earlier, but that’s all. At the time he hadn’t found anyone else. Atsushi?”

“Mmm? No I haven’t. Niji-chin, you need to go to the medical wing. You could hurt your ankle more if it isn’t treated.”

“My injury will have to wait until I know everyone is safe. You two head to the wing right now.” Nijimura replied as he pushed himself off the pile. “Keep an eye out for the others.”

“Niji-chin, but you’re hurt.”

“Look, my main concern is all of you. My brother and sister are fine; they’re at the medical wing. Get there now and get treated. No if, ands or buts. Go now!”

“If you say so, Nijimura. We’ll keep an eye out for the others. Please be careful.” The Slytherin said as the Gryffindor gave a nod.  The three then went their separate ways, Himuro and Murasakibara headed toward the medical wing while Nijimura headed toward the next hallway.

‘ _Akashi, you and those other brats better be okay. You understand me?_ ’ Nijimura thought as he picked up his pace.

Walking around what was left of their school, Akashi searched for the others. Getting separated during the fight was something he wish didn’t happened. But the battle was over now and night would be falling soon. He needed to find the others. The Slytherin didn’t bother to raise his voice because the hallway was already noisy enough. So it’d be a waste because no one would hear him.

“Arg…” Akashi lightly groaned as he gripped his right forearm tighter. During the battle, he somehow; though he doesn’t remember, obtained a deep nasty cut. Releasing his grip, the redhead checked to see if the bleeding had stopped. It didn’t and he immediately put pressure back on it.

‘ _I hope everyone else is alright._ ’ Akashi thought to himself as he kept walking.

“Um, excuse me.” A voice came from behind Akashi. “Are you Akashi Seijuro?” Turning around, Akashi saw a Hufflepuff girl standing behind him.

“Yes, I am. May I help you?”

“Oh um well there’s someone that’s looking for you. Uh a Gryffindor by the name of uh what was his name? Oh! Nijimura Shuzo!” Akashi’s eyes widened.

“Where is he? Do you know where he is? Is he hurt?” The Slytherin asked in a panic as the Hufflepuff jumped at all the questions.

“Um he’s not far! He’s in the next hall and I believe he is hurt.” She explained as his eyes widened. Giving a quick ‘thank you’ Akashi was off toward the next hall. Nijimura was alive, but hurt.

“Ah damn it. Where did that Hufflepuff run off to?” Nijimura groaned as he moved into a more comfortable spot. All the running he did finally got to him and now he was on the floor, unable to move because now his ankle was far worst. At this point he couldn’t get up so he had to sit down. Thankfully, someone came to his aid and went to find Akashi.

“Ugh, she better come back soon.”

“Nijimura-san!” A voice called out that caused Nijimura’s eyes to widen and turn his head into that direction. Akashi was standing just a few feet away from him, holding onto his arm that obviously looked wounded just by the blood stain on his torn shirt.

“Akashi!” The Gryffindor tried to move, but only hissed when he did. Akashi rushed to his side and placed his unoccupied hand on Nijimura’s shoulder.

“Don’t move. Where are you hurt?” Akashi asked as he looked all over Nijimura’s body to spot the injury.

“Forget about me, what the hell happened to you! Your arm.” Nijimura replied as he looked at the bloodstain on his sleeve. The Slytherin looked down at his wound and checked on it, putting pressure back on it right away.

“I can’t remember. I must have blacked out for a bit, but when I woke up I was in a lot of pain. From what I could feel, it’s deep. Nijimura-san, please tell me where you’re hurt. I’m concerned about you.”

“Ah it’s my ankle. Hurt it during the battle and I fucked it up more while looking for you and the others. And before you ask, yes my brother and sister are okay. They’re in the medical wing.”

“Which is where you should be.” Akashi said as he began to help the injured Gryffindor up. “You could have further injured your ankle, possibly breaking it and yet you were looking for the rest of us! Lean against me.”

Akashi scolded as he helped the raven haired wizard up and made him lean against the smaller wizard. Nijimura could only chuckle which made the Slytherin look up in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

“Our roles are reversed. Instead of me scolding you, you’re scolding me.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are. I’m just glad you’re…overall okay except for that arm.” Nijimura added as Akashi looked at him and gave a nod.

“I am too.” The Slytherin replied as the two started to walk, but it was difficult because of Akashi’s arm injury. Nijimura stopped them and tore off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around Akashi’s arm.

“That should hold until we get to the medical wing. Take it slow okay?” Nijimura said as he finished tying it tight.

“Of course. Lean back against me.” The Slytherin said as the Gryffindor nodded and did so, starting their walk toward the infirmary. Both thankful the other is alright as they walked, while on the way to the medical wing, their heads leaned against one another.

* * *

 

“I have to be extra careful right now,” Midorima started as he walked around what was left of Hogwarts. “I can’t believe my lucky item was burnt during the battle.”

He looked down at what was remaining of his lucky item for the day, a herbology textbook. All that was remaining was just the spin of the book. He gave a sigh as he looked around the destruction the battle had left. Today was no one’s lucky day.

The Ravenclaw looked around at the wounded students who were being helped to the medical wing, people shouting out names of missing loved ones, and reunions.

“I thought you were dead!” A Hufflepuff cried as he was reunited with his Gryffindor boyfriend who embraced him. Both had visible injuries: The Gryffindor has a gash on the right side of his face while the Hufflepuff had nasty looking scratches all the way up and down his right arm. Midorima watched as they mumbled how they were worried about the other and that they were so happy to see them.

“Takao…where are you?” Midorima mumbled to himself before continuing his walk in search for Takao and the others. Although he didn’t show it through his poker face, he was worried about everyone.

Everyone got separated after a large explosion. It was large enough to separate everyone and the battle went on after that. The Ravenclaw tried to think of every possible way that could happen and he came up with nothing. It was either a spell he hasn’t heard of or it was a forbidden spell.

“Midorimacchi!!”

“OI! Midorima!!” The Ravenclaw started to make his way through the crowd until he stopped when he heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw Kise and Aomine making their way through the crowd. Kise helping Aomine walk, seeing a visible injury on the Gryffindor.

“I see you two survived the battle.”

“Ah it’s good to see you too, Midorimacchi.” Kise greeted as they walked up to the Ravenclaw.

“Any luck on finding anyone else?” Midorima asked as he adjusted his glasses as the Hufflepuff gave a nod.

“Yeah, I ran into Momocchi and she’s alright. Just searching for the others.” The blond explained as the green haired wizard have a nod.

“Was she hurt?”

“Not from what I saw or if she told me. But Aominecchi is hurt.” Explaining, Kise looked down toward the Gryffindor’s burnt side. Midorima looked down at the burn and took a closer look.

“Are you both on your way to the medical wing right now?”

“Yeah we are. We’re also keeping an eye out for the others. Have you ran into anyone else?” Aomine asked as he adjusted himself against Kise. Midorima shook his head.

“Unfortunately no. I’ve been looking since this war ended.” He answered with a small sigh. “Keep your eyes out for anyone and head to the medical wing now. That burn needs to be treated soon.”

“Got it.” With all said, the three went in their directions.

“Ah I can’t believe we got separated.” Takao sighed as he looked around the hall and through the crowd of students. “That was one hell of a battle.”

Looking around as he scratched the back of his head, the Hufflepuff continued on his mission to find his friends.

“Shin-chan, where are you? You have to be mourning about your lucky item.” He chuckled, finding the burnt pages of the Herbology book he carried that day. “You better not be hurt.”

How Takao was able to walk away without a major injury even surprised him. He had the typical scratches and bruises, but nothing serious from what he had seen. This had been a tough battle for everyone and he isn’t surprised by the injuries ranging from simple bruises to major wounds. He just hoped Midorima was alright.

Giving one last sigh, the Hufflepuff started to walk again until familiar green hair caught his attention in the distance. He didn’t know anyone else that had green hair or if anyone in Hogwarts even had green hair.

‘ _Shin-chan…_ ’ He saw Midorima walking away and that made him start to run in that direction. “SHIN-CHAN!”

Midorima’s eyes widened as he stopped and turned around, seeing Takao running up to him. “Takao? Takao!”

The raven ran up to as the green haired wizard took a few steps forward. The Hufflepuff stopped to catch his breath before looking up to the Ravenclaw that…actually had a worried expression on his face. Giving a chuckle, the raven-haired stood up.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, though that worried look on your face doesn’t really suit you.” Takao said as Midorima gave him a rather unimpressed look. “Though it is nice to see you have emotions.”

“What are you talking about? I always have different emotions.”

“Shin-chan, you have a poker face or your angry one. That’s the only two.”

“…I’m just glad you’re okay.” Midorima whispered before taking the Hufflepuff into his arms. Smiling softly, Takao laid his head against his Ravenclaw’s chest.

“I am too. I was worried about you.”

“I was too. But I’m just glad you’re okay…wait. Are you hurt? Are you injured?” Midorima suddenly realized he forgot to ask and looked at Takao who shook his head.

“I’m fine. Just small cuts and bruises that’s all. What about you?”

“I’m fine. Have you run into any of the others?”

“No. You?”

“Aomine and Kise. Aomine has a burn that needs to be treated so they’re heading to the medical wing. Other than that I haven’t seen anyone else.” Midorima answered as Takao gave a nod.

“Well now that I know you’re okay, should we head to the medical wing or keep searching for the others?”

“My guess is that everyone will be heading to the medical wing. That’s probably where everyone will end up anyway. We should go and see if we can offer out assistances.” The Ravenclaw suggested as he adjusted his glasses.

“That sounds good. Oh by the way Shin-chan,” Takao started as he took out a small stack of papers. “I found some pages from your Herbology book.”

“…thank you but I doubt they’ll fit.” He thanked as the green haired wizard looked at what was left of his book.

“Oh, I know Shin-chan. Guess you can say your lucky item didn’t work today.”

“Tomorrow it will!”

“Yeah I know.”

* * *

 

“Damn it, Kuroko! Why do you have to be the invisible type during a time like this.” Kagami hissed as he ran through the crowd of students. He was in a panic, it’s been nearly two hours since the battle ended and he hasn’t been able to find Kuroko or really anyone else since he ran into Himuro just an hour ago. He was thankful his brother was all right, but he was worried about the others. And yes, he was even worried about Aomine, he needed his rival to be okay. Quidditch wouldn’t be fun anymore without him, seeing who could score more points. He stopped and looked around; no one he knew was in his site. Where was everyone?!

“Kuroko, I swear if you’re hurt-”

“Arf!” A small voice came from below. The Gryffindor looked down and saw a husky puppy wagging its tail. Kagami blinked but the moment he looked into the dog’s eyes, his widened.

“Number Two!”

“Arf!” The husky responded as he jumped onto Kagami, who picked him up. The puppy licked the Gryffindor’s face, making the dark redhead chuckle a little.

“I’m glad to see you too, boy. Glad to see you’re safe.” Kagami replied as he patted Number Two’s head. “Have you seen Kuroko?”

“Arf!” The dog answered as he looked into the direction ahead of them. Kagami looked in that direction and put the puppy down.

“Lead the way boy.”

“Arf!” Number Two started in that direction and Kagami followed.

Sitting on a pile of rocks, Kuroko let out a sigh. No signs of any of the others and the battle ended an hour ago. He was losing time since it was starting to turn to dawn. That would make it difficult to find any of the others since all the lights were destroyed during the fight; even with their wands that emitted off some light.

He was growing tired, he used too much of his energy during the fight. But he had a little bit left. He had to sit down and that’s when Number Two ran off to what might have caught his attention. He rubbed his temple as he felt an oncoming headache.

“I hope everyone is alright.”

“Arf! Arf! Arf!” Kuroko looked up when he saw his dog running up to him, looking all excited with his tongue out and his tail wagging. Smiling softly, the Ravenclaw extended his hand out to his dog who rubbed against it.

“What did you find boy?”

“KUROKO!” A deep voice came, a familiar deep voice that made the tired Ravenclaw look up. His eyes widened when he saw Kagami rushing up. He was okay.

“K-Kagami-kun!” Despite his body being tired, he rushed from the rock to the Gryffindor into his arms. The two held onto one another tightly before looking up at one another.

“Thank god you’re okay! I was so worried.” Kagami commented as he placed his hands onto Kuroko’s cheeks. “Are you okay?!”

“Yes I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m fine. I’m just glad you’re okay. Are you hurt?!”

“Kagami-kun, you should have asked me that first. But yes I’m fine.” Kuroko answered as Kagami gave a nod and only held the Ravenclaw closer.

“God I’m so happy. I was so worried.”

“Have you ran into any of the others?” The light blue haired wizard asked as the dark redhead gave a nod.

“Yes. I ran into Tatsuya earlier. He’s all right. Other than that, I haven’t run into anyone else.” The Gryffindor answered. “What about you?”

“No I haven’t.”

“Arf!” Number Two barked, making the two look down. They smiled as they leaned their heads against each other after realizing Number Two found Kagami and brought him to Kuroko.

“Thank you, Number Two.” Kuroko smiled.

“If you didn’t run to find me, we probably would have kept searching for each other.” Kagami chuckled as Number Two barked.

“Arf!” The two chuckled as the puppy jumped onto Kuroko, nudging toward his wand.

“Huh? What is it boy?”

“What’s he doing?” Kagami asked as he watched the Ravenclaw take out his wand.

“He’s telling me to get my wand.” Kuroko answered as he looked up.

“Huh why?”

“Arf!” The two looked down and saw the puppy looking toward the sky. The two blinked, confused what the dog was trying to tell them.

“Wand and sky…wait.” Kuroko and Kagami’s eyes widen.

“He’s trying to tell us to send a signal!” They both realized suddenly.

“Arf!” Number Two barked as he wagged his tail.

“If we send a signal to the others, that’ll lead them to us and we can all be back together!” Kagami explained as he looked at the happy dog. “That’s a great idea!”

“Arf!”

Kuroko stepped away from Kagami and raised his wand in the air. ‘ _Please everyone…see this and come back to us. Please be alright._ ’

“PERICULUM!” Kuroko shouted as red sparks shot into the air.

* * *

 

The generations were all walking in directions when they saw something in the air. Everyone looked up and saw the red spark.

“Someone used periculum.” Akashi commented as him and Nijimura looked at the spark.

“Do you think that’s one of the others, Muro-chin?”

“I don’t know. But I think we should head in that direction and make sure.”

“Mmm okay.”

The others all thought the same thing as they all headed toward the direction of the spark. Each one made their way to what was left of the courtyard. Midorima and Takao were the first to arrive.

“Midorima-kun! Takao-kun!” Kuroko turned around and saw the two walking in, unharmed.

“Yo Kuroko! Yo Kagami!” Takao greeted as they walked up to the two wizards.

“Are you two alright?” Midorima asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“We’re fine. What about you two?” Kagami asked as they gave a nod.

“We’re good!” Takao answered. “Well…Shin-chan’s lucky item wasn’t lucky.”

“Takao.” Midorima lightly growled as the raven haired snickered.

“Guess it wasn’t so lucky.”

“I am aware of that.”

“Taiga!” A new voice suddenly came that made Kagami turn around, seeing Himuro and Murasakibara walking up.

“Tatsuya! Murasakibara! You found him!” Kagami exclaimed as the others turned around and saw the Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

“More like he found me.” Himuro chuckled as they stopped in front of the Gryffindor.

“Murasakibara, Himuro, are either of you hurt?” Midorima asked as he stepped up.

“Oh? Mido-chin, you’re okay.” The Hufflepuff commented as the Ravenclaw gave a nod as he walked up.

“Yes I am. I escaped from the battle with just scratches and bruises. What about the two of you?”

“I’m fine,” The Slytherin answered. “Atsushi says his left arm hurts.”

“Allow me to take a look at it. I might be able to help with the pain until we can get to the medical wing.”

“Oh? Okay.”

Just as the tall Hufflepuff sat down, Kise and Aomine walked up. “You’re all okay!!”

“Kise! Aomine!” Kagami exclaimed as they all looked, seeing the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor slowly making their way over. It was obvious that Aomine was injured. Kagami rushed over and helped Kise walk Aomine to where Midorima was using a healing spell on Murasakibara.

“Aomine-kun, what happened?” Kuroko asked as he walked over as the two wizards laid the Gryffindor down.

“Yo Tetsu,” Aomine greeted with a groan while being laid down. “Ah got burnt during the fight. Hurts like hell.”

“You are aware it is an injury.” Midorima commented as he finished healing Murasakibara’s arm. “That should hold up until we get to the medical wing. Try and not use it that much.”

“Hmm okay. Thank you Mido-chin. Go treat Mine-chin.” The Hufflepuff replied.

“That’s who I was going to treat next.” The Ravenclaw answered as he moved to the injured Gryffindor, taking a look at his burn wound.

“TETSU-KUN!” Kuroko suddenly was glomped from behind and hugged too. Number Two gave a bark to the new person.

“Momoi-san?!” Kuroko looked behind him to see a familiar pink hair.

“SATSUKI?!” Aomine suddenly sat up only to let out a painful groan.

“OI! LAY BACK DOWN!” Midorima yelled as he tried to push Aomine down.

“I’m so thankful you’re okay!” Momoi said as she looked up to Kuroko who gave her a soft smile before turning around, hugging his fellow Ravenclaw.

“OI! I’M ALIVE!” Aomine yelled, trying to get his childhood friend’s attention.

“Are you hurt, Momoi-san?”

“No I’m fine.”

“SATSUKI!!” Aomine yelled as Midorima successfully forced him back down. Momoi looked up and saw her childhood friend and his injury.

“Dai-chan!” The pink haired wizard rushed over and kneeled next to him. “What happened?! Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay, just a little burn.” Aomine answered as he hissed when Midorima started the spell again.

“Dai-chan! That isn’t a little burn!”

“Momocchi, he’s going to be okay. Midorimacchi is here!” Kise commented as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave a sigh and looked up to the Hufflepuff, giving a nod. She turned back to Aomine and gave a smile.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” She whispered.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. Scared the hell out of me.”

“You brats scared the hell out of me when I couldn’t find you.” A new and familiar voice came. Everyone looked up and saw Akashi and Nijimura stumbling in.

“Akashi-kun! Nijimura-senpai!” Kuroko exclaimed as him and Himuro rushed up to help the two who were obviously injured. Takao also rushed over to help heal.

“How’s your ankle?” Himuro asked as he helps Nijimura sit down.

“Fucked it up.” The Gryffindor answered as he sat down with a hiss.

“Akashi-kun, your arm.” Kuroko gasped when he saw the now bloody sleeve.

“I’m fine, treat Nijimura-san first. He needs it more.” Akashi answered as he placed a hand on his wounded arm.

“Oi, you’re losing blood!” Nijimura hissed as Takao looked at the Gryffindor’s ankle, which was a variety of colors. “You need to get treated first.”

“Let me look at your arm, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said as he started to untie the sleeve and examining the wound.

“How are they both looking” Midorima asked as he stood up from tending to Aomine’s burn.

“Nijimura-san’s ankle looks like a painting.” Takao answered.

“OI!”

“Akashi-kun’s wound looks deep.” Kuroko answered as he helped the Slytherin sit down.

“Takao, tend to his ankle. I will attend to Akashi’s cut.” Midorima commanded as Takao gave a nod.

“You got it!” Takao agreed as he returned to the ankle as Midorima removed the sleeve Kuroko tied back.

Kuroko looked at everyone as they rested from the battle and were treated.

Everyone was okay.

‘ _We survived this battle. I’m glad everyone survived._ ’ He smiled softly at his thought.

Next up, recovery and rebuilding their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are everyone's houses :D
> 
> Gryffindor- Kagami, Aomine and Nijimura  
> Slytherin- Himour and Akashi  
> Ravenclaw- Kuroko, Midorima and Momoi  
> Hufflepuff- Murasakibara, Kise and Takao


End file.
